


#8 Never Bite the Hand that Feeds You

by Error403HRD



Series: 1000 Prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Family, Happy Ending, Multi, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: Harry couldn't take it anymore.So he replaced the blueberries with poison.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Series: 1000 Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279
Kudos: 41





	#8 Never Bite the Hand that Feeds You

Harry was done.

He couldn't take it.

The yelling.

The screaming.

The insults.

The starvation.

The beatings.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He had to get rid of them somehow.

But how?

He wasn't strong enough to take a knife to their throats.

He wasn't sure there were any other ways to kill someone.

Then he remembered the indigestion Dudley'd gotten after eating bad food in London.

Surely if bad food could make someone sick, it could also kill them?

It took skipping a lot of classes and a lot of time in the library.

But he'd found it.

Deadly nightshade. 

It didn't taste bad, so they wouldn't know immediately.

But he needed a lot of berries to do it.

Surely skipping more school wouldn't be too much?

He'd found a large amount of them in the woods near his school, so all he had to do was bring the blueberry case with him, dump all of them out, and fill it to the brim with Atropa Belladona.

It didn't take too long.

He made his way home, knowing that Aunt Petunia would be napping for the next ten or so minutes.

He put the berries in the fridge and quickly went back to school before he could be found out.

"Boy! Start dinner! We'll be having blueberry flapjacks for desert, so hurry it up!" As he rushed past petunia gripped his arm,

"And make sure to use all the blueberries, Dudley needs his nutrients."

Nodding, not smiling, he continued on to the kitchen.

That night, in his cupboard, he heard a lot of ruckus.

Then it stopped.

No one let him out in the morning.

No one let him out the next day.

Or the next.

Finally, someone seemed to have gotten worried.

"Dursley? Are you all alright?"

"Dursley? Dursley I'm coming in!"

There was a burst and someone broke in.

He started banging on the cupboard door.

"Please! Let me out! Please!"

The person quickly smashed the lock and he tumbled out.

Covered in his own waste and crying, he probably wasn't the best sight.

"Oh no, Gerald! Get an ambulance here now!"

One of the officers got on his phone, and two others went and looked around the rest of the house.

Eventually they found the bodies.

"Uh, Rich? They're already decaying."

Harry cried in relief.

They turned to him,

"Kid, what did they do to you?"

So he told them everything.

Then told them what he'd made for dinner that night.

That he'd heard a ruckus after being locked up.

He left out the fact that he replaced the blueberries with poison.

Sighing, the officer nodded.

"You'll be given to a foster home. They're all nice people and some of them even have kids your age."

He was taken to the hospital and nursed until they were sure his bones weren't going to break if he walked and that he could eat regular and large meals without refeeding syndrome occurring.

He was left with the Granger family.

They had a daughter his age.

She was a little bossy, but that was because she had no social skills.

He helped her with that and her teacher-worship, and she helped him to stop being so pessimistic and uncaring of his life.

The Grangers decided they wanted to keep him.

It went through.

Then he and Hermione had both gotten Hogwart's letters.

They went to Hogwart's together.

She got sorted into Ravenclaw, and he got sorted into Slytherin.

It was rough for a while, but they both found their footing and enjoyed life.

Oh, and they helped out Sirius.

He became that one weird uncle that lived with them for a while, then went off to live with Remus in his little shack.

It was fun.

They hunted down all the horcruxes, figuring out what they were partway through third year.

They managed to kill Voldemort for good in fifth year.

Sirius wasn't aware of what they'd done and had almost had a heart attack when he was told.

Hermione lived a long happy life, eventually marrying Victor Krum.

Harry found himself a much wanted bachelor, found it tiring, proceeded to say "fuck you arseholes" to the magic world, returned to the muggle world, caught up on his studies, and became a doctor. He married a haggard accountant with a sarcastic and witty sense of humor.

Their parents were proud.

They were happy for them.

Hermione was the first to give them grandchildren, before Harry had even met his partner.

Harry eventually adopted a few foster children. Wanting to give them a home just like his parents had done for him.

His story did wonders for their trust.

Even the young teenager he'd adopted had felt more at ease around him after.

And he was fairly certain the six year old had magic.

Yes, the Grangers all had long fulfilling lives.

And the Dursleys were all rotting in Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one's late, I'll be doing two today!


End file.
